X Factor Italy
X Factor Italy is the Italian syndication of The X Factor. Judges *'Simona Ventura' (2008-2009, 2011-2013) *'Morgan' (2008-2009, 2011-2014) *'Mara Maionchi' (2008-2010, 2017-present) *'Claudia Mori' (2009) *'Enrico Ruggeri' (2010) *'Anna Tatangelo' (2010) *'Elio' (2010-2013, 2015) *'Arisa' (2011-2012, 2016) *'Mika' (2013-2015) *'Victoria Cabello' (2014) *'Fedez' (2014-2018) *'Skin' (2015) *'Manuel Agnelli' (2016-2018) *'Alvaro Soler' (2016) *'Levante' (2017) *'Lodovico Guenzi' (2018) *'Samuel Umberto Romano' (2019-present) *'Malika Ayane' (2019-present) *'Sfera Ebbasta' (2019-present) Hosts *Francesco Facchinetti (2008-2010) *Alessandro Cattelan (2011-present) Main Series Series 1 See main article: Series 1 Series 1 began on March 10, 2008 with a judging lineup of Simona Ventura, Morgan and Mara Maionchi and hosted by Francesco Facchinetti. This season was eventually won by four-member male vocal group Aram Quartet who were mentored by Morgan in the Groups category. Series 2 See main article: Series 2 Series 2 began on November 25, 2008, and utilized the same panel from the first season, as well as the host Francesco Facchinetti. This season was eventually won by 38-year-old Matteo Becucci who was mentored by Morgan in the Over 25s category. Series 3 See main article: Series 3 Series 3 began on June 16, 2009, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Simona Ventura who was replaced by Claudia Mori. Francesco Facchinetti returned as host. This season was eventually won by 20-year-old Marco Mengoni who was mentored by Morgan in the 16-24s category. Series 4 See main article: Series 4 Series 4 began on September 7, 2010, and marked the departures of Claudia Mori and Morgan while Mara Maionchi remained. Their replacements were Enrico Ruggeri, Anna Tatangelo and Elio. Francesco Facchinetti returned as host. This season was eventually won by 30-year-old Nathalie Giannitrapani who was mentored by Elio in the Over 25s category. Series 5 See main article: Series 5 Series 5 began on October 20, 2011, and marked the departures of Enrico Ruggeri, Anna Tatangelo and Mara Maionchi while Elio remained. Their replacements were Morgan, Simona Ventura and Arisa. Alessandro Cattelan replaced Francesco Facchinetti as host. This season was eventually won by 16-year-old Francesca Michielin who was mentored by Simona Ventura in the Girls category. Series 6 See main article: Series 6 Series 6 began on September 20, 2012, and utilized the same panel from the fifth season, as well as the host Alessandro Cattelan. This season was eventually won by 26-year-old Chiara Galiazzo who was mentored by Morgan in the Over 25s category. Series 7 See main article: Series 7 Series 7 began on September 26, 2013, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Arisa who was replaced by Mika. Alessandro Cattelan returned as host. This season was eventually won by 18-year-old Michele Bravi who was mentored by Morgan in the Boys category. Series 8 See main article: Series 8 Series 8 began in September 18, 2014. Simona Ventura nor Elio returned to judge and were replaced by Fedez and Victoria Cabello, Morgan and Mika stayed. Alessandro Cattelan returned as host. This season was eventually won by 19-year-old Lorenzo Fragola who was mentored by Fedez in the Boys category. Series 9 See main article: Series 9 Series 9 began in September 10, 2015. Morgan nor Victoria Cabello returned to judge and were replaced by Skin and Elio, Fedez and Mika stayed. Alessandro Cattelan returned as host. This season was eventually won by 26-year-old Giosada who was mentored by Elio in the Over 25s category. Series 10 See main article: Series 10 Series 10 began on September 15, 2016, and marked the departures of Skin, Mika and Elio while Fedez remained. Their replacements were Alvaro Soler, Arisa and Manuel Agnelli. Alessandro Cattelan returned as host. This season was eventually won by five-member male vocal group Soul System who were mentored by Alvaro Soler in the Groups category. Series 11 See main article: Series 11 Series 11 began in September 14, 2017. Alvaro Soler nor Arisa returned to judge and were replaced by Levante and Mara Maionchi, Fedez and Manuel Agnelli stayed. Alessandro Cattelan returned as host. This season was eventually won by 26-year-old Lorenzo Licitra who was mentored by Mara Maionchi in the Over 25s category. Series 12 See main article: Series 12 Series 12 began in September 6, 2018, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Levante who was replaced by Asia Argento, who withdrew after the judges' houses and was replaced by Lodovico Guenzi. Alessandro Cattelan returned as host. This season was eventually won by 21-year-old Anastasio who was mentored by Mara Maionchi in the Boys category. Series 13 See main article: Series 13 Series 13 will begin in September, 2019, and will mark the departures of Manuel Agnelli, Lodovico Guenzi and Fedez while Mara Maionchi will stay. Their replacements will be Samuel Umberto Romano, Malika Ayane and Sfera Ebbasta. Alessandro Cattelan will return as host. Category:X Factor Italy